Verrückt
Verrückt ist eine der ersten Karten, die für den Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War veröffentlicht wurden. Sie ist außerdem durch das Rezurrection-DLC für Call of Duty: Black Ops verfügbar. In World at War ist sie die zweite Karte überhaupt und spielt im Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin. Überblick Die Map ist größer als Nacht der Untoten und zeigt zum ersten Mal den Stromschalter, die Perk-a-Colas und die Elektroschockfallen. Die neuen Perks sind: #Speed Cola, was dem Spieler erlaubt, seine Waffen schneller nachzuladen und die Fenster schneller zu reparieren. Basiert auf dem Multiplayer-Extra Flinkheit. In World at War ist Speed Cola mit 3000 Punkten das teuerste Getränk, wenn man Eselstritt nicht mitzählt, das ja erst in Black Ops erschien. #Juggernog, was es dem Spieler möglich macht, vier anstatt nur noch zwei Schläge der Zombies zu überleben. Basiert auf dem Multiplayer-Extra Juggernaut. Mit 2500 Punkten ist Juggernog das zweitteuerste Getränk. #Doppelfeuer-Malzbier, das die Feuerrate des Spielers um 30% erhöht. Basiert auf dem Multiplayer-Extra Doppelfeuer. Es kostet 2000 Punkte. #Quick Revive, wodurch Spieler ihre Teamkameraden schneller wiederbeleben können als normal. Basiert auf dem Multiplayer-Extra Zweite Chance. Mit 1500 Punkten ist Quick Revive das günstigste Getränk (nur 500, wenn man in Black Ops alleine spielt). In World at War hat es im Einzelspieler keinen Sinn, da man es nur bei anderen Leuten verwenden kann. #Eselstritt, was es dem Spieler möglich macht, drei Waffen gleichzeitig zu haben. Geht der Spieler down, wird die dritte Waffe entfernt. Eselstritt gibt es erst seit Black Ops und es ist auch gleich das teuerste Getränk mit 4000 Punkten. Dieses Getränk wurde am 27. September 2011 auf alle Maps gestellt. Auf Verrückt wurden die allerersten Fallen im Zombiemodus vorgestellt, die Elektroschockfallen. Es sind elektrische Barrieren, die die Zombies töten und den Spielern etwas Zeit zum Nachladen und Neugruppieren geben. Es kostet 1000 Punkte, um sie zu aktivieren. Um die Fallen zu aktivieren und an Perks zu gelangen müssen die Spieler aber erstmals in einen Raum auf der anderen Seite der Map kommen, um einen Schalter umzulegen, der dann den Strom aktiviert. Kurz vor der Veröffentlichung tauchte ein Trailer im Netz auf, der all diese neuen Features zeigte. Am 11. Februar 2011 wurde Verrückt auch für iPod Touch und iPhone veröffentlicht. Überleben Verrückt ist viel größer als Nacht der Untoten, wo es nur drei Räume gab. Diese Map hat sieben oder acht Räume mehr und zwei Spawnpunkte für die Spieler. Die kurzen Korridore zwingen den Spieler dazu, den Zombies persönlich zu begegnen und enge Kämpfe sind vorprogrammiert. Die Karte ist als einzige im Zombiemodus perfekt symmetrisch, auf beiden Seiten stehen zwei Getränkeautomaten und ein Balkon. Der Stromraum ist am Ende der Map, heißt Spieler müssen über die ganze Karte gelangen, um den Strom anzuschalten. Räume Im Multiplayer spawnen die Spieler in zwei unterschiedlichen Bereichen. Getrennt werden sie durch eine geschlossene Tür, die jedoch nur aufgeht, wenn der Strom an ist. In der linken Seite des Gebäudes kann man sich die deutschen Waffen an der Wand kaufen, so wie die Kar98k, Gewehr 43 oder MP40. Bouncing Bettys, die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte und die M1897 Trenchgun erscheinen auf beiden Seiten, denn es gibt bei diesen Waffen keine unterschiedlichen Versionen. In der rechten Seite des Gebäudes sind die amerikanischen Waffen, so wie die Springfield, Thompson, BAR und abgesägte Schrotflinte. Alle Waffen sind so aufgeteilt, dass die amerikanischen und deutschen Waffen in jedem Raum ein Gegenstück haben (Repetierkarabiner und halb-automatisches Gewehr im Startraum, Maschinenpistole im zweiten Raum etc.). Alle amerikanischen Waffen haben kleinere Magazine als die deutschen Gegenstücke, außer die Springfield verglichen mit der Kar98k. Und so läuft das Spawnen: Spielt jemand Einzelspieler, spawnt er zufällig auf einer Seite der Karte. Das selbe gilt für zwei Spieler, ob online oder offline, bedeutet dass die beiden immer zusammen in einem Bereich der Karte spawnen werden. Bei drei Spielern sieht es so aus, dass zwei Spieler in einem Raum spawnen, während der Dritte sich alleine auf der anderen Seite durchkämpfen darf. Bei vier Spielern werden die Spieler logischerweise in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt und können jetzt das Wettrennen zum Strom beginnen. Mit drei Spielern ist es sicherlich am schwersten, denn geht der Spieler, der alleine ist, zu Boden, ist er zum Sterben verdammt, denn die anderen können nichts für ihn tun solange der Strom nicht an ist. Alle Teile des elektrischen Raums, auch die Fenster, sind kugelsicher, das heißt man kann von oben nicht auf die Zombies schießen. Es gibt jedoch ein kleines Fenster, durch das Spieler ihre Granaten werfen können, um ihren Kameraden im Kampf gegen die Untoten zu helfen. Der wohl nutzloseste Raum ist der kleine Raum auf der amerikanischen Seite, der 750 Punkte kostet und nur eine BAR mit Zweibein für 2500 Punkte enthält. Er ist eine Sackgasse und absolut nicht zum Kaufen empfohlen. Linker Spawnraum *Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste *Enthält Juggernog und ist ein Spawnpunkt der Spieler *Öffnungen: 4 Fenster, eine Treppe, eine elektrische Tür *Waffen: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Öffnet: Linker Balkon, 1000 Punkte Linker Balkon *Enthält Doppelfeuer-Malzbier und Elektroschockfallen *Öffnungen: 1 Fenster, 1 Wand, 1 Tür, 1 Treppe *Waffen: Doppelläufige Schrotflinte, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Öffnet: Links oben, 750 Punkte *Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste Links oben *Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste *Öffnungen: 2 Fenster, 2 Türen *Waffen: Sturmgewehr 44, M1897 Trenchgun *Öffnet: Stromraum, 1000 Punkte Rechter Spawnraum *Enthält Quick Revive *Öffnungen: 3 Fenster, 2 Türen *Waffen: M1 Garand, Springfield (World at War), Kar98k (Black Ops) *Öffnet: Rechte Halle, 750 Punkte, Rechter Hinterraum, 750 Punkte Rechter Hinterraum *Öffnungen: 1 Tür *Waffen: BAR mit Zweibein Rechte Halle *Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste *Öffnungen: 2 Fenster, 1 Wand, 1 Tür, 1 Treppe *Waffen: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Doppelläufige Schrotflinte *Öffnet: Rechter Balkon, 1000 Punkte *Enthält Eselstritt (nur in Black Ops) Rechter Balkon *Elektroschockfallen *Waffen: Bar mit Zweibein, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trenchgun *Öffnet: Rechts oben, 750 Punkte Rechts oben *Enthält Speed Cola *Öffnungen: 2 Fenster, 1 Tür *Waffen: Abgesägte Schrotflinte mit Griff *Öffnet: Küche, 750 Punkte Küche *Öffnungen: 2 Türen, 1 Fenster *Öffnet: Stromraum Stromraum *Erster Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste und Fundort des Stromschalters *Öffnungen: 1 Fenster, 2 Türen *Der Stromschalter aktiviert: Perk-a-Colas, Elektroschockfallen, elektronische Türen an den Spawnpunkten Verhalten der Zombies In Verrückt sind die Zombies schneller, klüger und aggressiver als ihre Vorgänger aus Nacht der Untoten. Zombies, denen die Beine abgeschossen wurden, kriechen auch viel schneller als früher. Hat sich der Spieler noch nicht Juggernog geholt, stirbt er nach zwei Schlägen der Untoten. Zombies haben nun die Fähigkeit entwickelt, durch die Fenster zu schlagen, wenn einige Bretter fehlen. Sie haben jetzt auch Stimmen und kreischen, anstatt nur zu stöhnen wie vorher. Oft sagen sie Sachen, die sich anhören wie "Sam!", eine Anspielung auf Samantha Maxis. Früh im Match, wenn Zombies noch nicht rennen oder sprinten, sieht man sie manchmal in einem Nazi-Marsch aufs Fenster zulaufen, als ob sie in einer Truppe marschieren. Bei genauerem Hinsehen kann man erkennen, dass einige der Zombies medizinische Masken tragen. Manchmal bleiben die Zombies eine Sekunde vor dem Fenster stehen und schütteln ihren Kopf wie verrückt. Das sieht dann so aus, wie wenn man einen Zombie auf Shi No Numa mit der Wunderwaffe trifft. Der rennende Zombie wurde auf dieser Map eingeführt und war über zwei Jahre lang auch nur hier vertreten. Um vor diesem Zombie zu entkommen, musste der Spieler eine Pistole oder Maschinenpistole tragen. Diese extrem hartnäckigen Zombies tauchten erst in Call of the Dead und Shangri-La wieder auf. Der Stromraum Der Raum, in dem man den Strom aktiviert, liegt im ersten Stock gegenüber des Komplexes, in dem die Spieler spawnen. Um in ihn zu gelangen, muss man links drei Türen bzw. rechts fünf Türen öffnen. Die Elektrizität wird wiederhergestellt, indem man den Schalter umlegt, der sich im Raum gegenüber des Generators befindet. Sobald der Strom an ist, öffnet sich die Tür, die die beiden Spawnräume getrennt hat. Zusätzlich kann man dann die Elektroschockfallen auf den beiden Balkonen anmachen und sich die Getränke holen, die einem nützliche Boni verschaffen. Die elektrischen Barrieren richten jeden Zombie hin, der sie berührt. Man sollte jedoch trotzdem beachten, dass es einen Zeitraum von etwa einer Sekunde gibt, in dem der Zombie durch die Barriere läuft und dann erst getötet wird. Die elektrischen Barrieren können extrem gefährlich für den Spieler werden, denn wenn man kein Juggernog hat, kann man ebenfalls mit einem Treffer sterben. Durch Juggernog kann man drei Mal hindurchgehen. Man kann die Spieler wiederbeleben, aber wenn die Barriere nicht ausgeht oder sie wegkriechen (nur in Black Ops), sterben sie einfach wieder. Es kann also vorkommen, dass man einen Spieler mehrmals wiederbelebt, was diesem aber viele Punkte raubt und in der Statistik viele Todes hinzufügt. Jeder Spieler, der sich nicht schon auf den Balkonen befindet, wenn die Fallen angehen, ist drinnen gefangen und muss einen Tod riskieren, außer wenn er Juggernog hat. Mit Juggernog kommt man ja sicher durch die Barriere. Wie schon erwähnt stirbt ein Zombie nicht sofort, sondern es gibt ein kleines Zeitfenster von etwa einer Sekunde, also sollte man sich immer etwas von den Barrieren entfernt halten. Es kostet 1000 Punkte, eine Falle zu aktivieren und sie dauert nicht mal 1/3 einer Runde (außer der Spieler spielt alleine). Der Spieler bekommt kein Geld, wenn ein Zombie durch die Barriere stirbt, also sollte man viel Geld haben, denn man muss die Barrieren manchmal mehrere Male aktivieren, was viele Punkte frisst. Es kommt jetzt wie verschwendete Munition rüber, aber trotzdem ist es empfehlenswert, auf einen Zombie zu schießen, bevor er die Barriere berührt, damit man wenigstens ein bisschen Geld macht. Ein Spieler kann den Zombie auch messern, kurz nachdem er durch die Barriere kommt, aber das ist riskant. Soundeffekte Die Gruppe von Marine Raiders, die der Spieler in World at War kontrolliert, hat erstmals Stimmen und beleidigt die Zombies jetzt. Außerdem reagieren sie auf die Waffen, die sie an der mysteriösen Kiste ziehen. Einer fragt zum Beispiel "Ist das ein Spielzeug?", wenn er die Strahlenkanone an der Kiste zieht, dank ihrem Aussehen, das einem Spielzeug gleicht. Zombies haben ebenfalls "Stimmen", aber ihre "Stimmen" bestehen mehr aus Schreien, Kreischen, Stöhnen und ähnlichen Geräuschen. Waffenplatzierungen Es gibt mehr Kreidelinien, die Waffen zum Kauf anbieten, als noch im Vorgänger. Zusätzlich kann man sich einmal im Spiel im ersten Stock die Bouncing Bettys holen, die 1000 Punkte kosten. Um das klarzustellen, man kann sich keine Bouncing Bettys kaufen und sie dann für den halben Preis wieder auffüllen. Am Anfang einer Runde werden sie wieder erneuert und man hat maximal zwei. In World at War füllt maximale Munition die Minen wieder auf, allerdings nur, wenn man noch eine im Inventar hat. In Black Ops füllt maximale Munition die Minen auf, egal wie viel der Spieler momentan hat. In beiden Spielen bleiben gesetzte Minen liegen, bis sie explodieren, selbst wenn der Spieler stirbt. Es gibt viele Waffen an der Wand, die heißen: Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, Doppelläufige Schrotflinte, M1897 Trenchgun, Thompson, STG44, M1 Garand und BAR. Ist einem die Munition ausgegangen, kann man sie für die Hälfte des Kaufpreises wieder neu kaufen. Die amerikanischen Waffen auf dieser Karte unterliegen ihren deutschen Gegenstücken, weil diese mehr Munition im Magazin haben. Das betrifft nicht die Springfield, die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte und die Trenchgun. Bei den beiden Schrotflinten liegt es daran, dass sie auf beiden Seiten der Karte erhältlich sind. Die Springfield ist einfach schwach und dank einer fehlplatzierten Nadel im Kimme und Korn auch noch ungenau. Außerdem muss man auf der amerikanischen Seite zwei Türen mehr öffnen, um an den Strom zu kommen. Mysteriöse Kiste siehe Mystery Box Der ursprüngliche Spawnpunkt der mysteriösen Kiste ist der Raum mit dem Stromschalter. Diese Kiste gibt wirklich andere Waffen raus als die Kiste in Nacht der Untoten. In den ersten Runden ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass der Spieler auf Verrückt eine gute Waffe in die Finger bekommt, aber je länger das Match geht, desto höher stehen die Chancen auf ein gutes Schießeisen. Eine weitere Erneuerung auf dieser Karte ist ein blutverschmierter Teddybär, der aus der Kiste kommt. Wenn die Kiste zu oft benutzt wurde, kommt der Teddy raus. Böses Gelächter und das Hochfliegen des Teddys zeigen an, dass die Kiste an einen anderen Ort gespawnt wird. Alle Spieler hören das Lachen. Nachdem das geschehen ist, zerstört die Kiste sich selbst und erscheint an einem anderen Ort auf der Karte. Anders als in späteren Maps gibt es nicht das kleinste Anzeichen, wo sich die Kiste jetzt befinden könnte. In World at War spawnt die Kiste nur in einem Raum, der bereits geöffnet wurde und wenn alle Räume offen sind, spawnt sie in einem vorbestimmten Muster. In Black Ops spawnt die Kiste überall, auch in geschlossenen Räumen. Es gibt außerdem immernoch kein Anzeichen, wo sie gespawnt ist. Call of Duty: Black Ops Verrückt erschien mit den Prestige- und Hardened-Versionen von Black Ops sowie mit dem Rezurrection-DLC. Der größte Unterschied ist, dass die Waffen an der Kiste jetzt aus dem Kalten Krieg stammen. Außerdem gibt es die neue Wunderwaffe, das Winterheulen, an der Kiste. Die Springfield an der Wand wurde durch die Kar98k ersetzt. Die Zombies aus World at War, die schneller rennen konnten als der Spieler und nur auf dieser Map vertreten waren, wurden aus Schwierigkeitsgründen entfernt, also ist es etwas leichter, in höhere Runden zu kommen. Die Zombies klettern jetzt auch durch Fenster, die weit vom Spieler entfernt sind, wodurch die Runden länger werden. In World at War konnte man Radios auf der Map finden, die aber nur Dekoration waren. In Black Ops gibt es mindestens ein Radio, das Musik spielt, wenn man auf es schießt. Es befindet sich auf einem Schreibtisch, den man sehen kann, wenn man durch ein Fenster auf dem amerikanischen Balkon schaut. Das Fenster neben der Speed Cola, das vorher keine Zombies spawnte, spawnt jetzt endlich Zombies, selbst wenn man den Raum links von der Speed Cola noch nicht geöffnet hat. In der Black Ops-Version sind die Charaktermodelle der Zombies von Kino der Toten übernommen worden. Die originalen Modelle wurden nicht wiederverwendet. Das gilt für alle klassischen Karten, sogar für Shi No Numa, wo die japanischen Zombies eine unterschiedliche Uniform tragen. Infos *Diese Map ist zusammen mit Nacht der Untoten und Ascension eine der drei Maps, die auch in der Kampagne und im Multiplayer auftreten, Verrückt ist die Grundlage von Asylum und Ring aus Stahl. *In Black Ops gibt es sowohl das Winterheulen als auch die Affenbomben. *In Black Ops gibt es auf der amerikanischen Seite im ersten Stock hinter einem vernagelten Fenster ein Radio. Wenn man auf es schießt, spielt es Musik vom offiziellen Soundtrack ab. *Wenn man mit einem Cheat über den Raum mit dem Stromgenerator fliegt, findet man ein Schild mit einem Zombie drauf. *Wenn man den Strom anschaltet und dann auf einen der Balkons sprintet, kann man kurz seltsame Tanzmusik hören. *In dem Raum, in dem die ganze Wand vollgeschrieben wurde, kann man einige seltsame Symbole erkennen. Eins davon bedeutet "Lebende Tote", ein anderes "OHM 935". *Am Ende des Balkons, der im ersten Stock auf der amerikanischen Seite liegt, hängt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Unbeaufsichtigte Kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft". Das gleiche Schild findet man auch auf Der Riese. *Direkt über der Treppe im Raum mit dem Strom wurde an die Wand geschrieben "Wish too often and your wishing well will run" (dt. Wünsch dir etwas zu oft und es wird vergehen). Das ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass an der mysteriösen Kiste der Teddybär erscheint, wenn man sie zu häufig benutzt. *Das ist die erste Map, auf der der Charakter spricht. *Man kann eine Schaufensterpuppe entdecken, die komplett mit Messern zerstochen wurde. Sie befindet sich auf dem Balkon auf der deutschen Seite, neben dem Loch in der Wand und der mysteriösen Kiste. In Kino der Toten steht die selbe Schaufensterpuppe im Umkleideraum. *Im Raum mit der abgesägten Schrotflinte neben Speed Cola hängt eine Lampe an der Decke. Der Spieler kann gegen sie springen, damit sie schwingt. *Im Raum über der Thompson stehen gegenüber von der Treppe zwei Rollstühle. Wenn man sich still neben sie stellt, kann man manchmal eine Gruppe Männer (meistens Männer, selten auch Frauen) schreien hören. Sieht man genau in dem Moment durch das Loch in der Wand nach unten, sieht man Schatten an der Wand, die aussehen als würde jemand durch das Loch gezogen werden. *Im Raum mit der STG-44 befinden sich drei Toiletten. Benutzt man den "Benutzen"-Knopf drei Mal an der linken Toilette, beginnt das musikalische Easter Egg, nämlich das Lied Lullaby for a Deadman von Elena Siegman. *Wenn man die Tür links im Stromraum öffnet, kann man manchmal leises Schluchzen eines Jungen hören. *Im Raum mit der M1897 kann man einen Mann laut schreien hören. *Im Trailer von Verrückt kann man in der 24. Sekunde die Zahlen 115 oben im Bildschirm sehen, eine Anspielung auf Element 115. Im wirklichen Spiel sind sie an dieser Stelle nicht vorhanden. *Der Raum mit dem Zahnarztstuhl ist eine Anspielung auf das Buch des Kriegsveteranen Elie Wiesel, dessen Freund in Berlin während des zweiten Weltkrieges ebenfalls seine Hand in einem solchen Stuhl verlor. *In der Story wurde angegeben, dass Dempsey einer der Marines in der Irrenanstalt war. In World at War hat er jedoch dennoch keinen Auftritt, weil Verrückt entwickelt wurde bevor die Entwickler sich Dempsey ausdachten. *Durch Cheats kann man rauslaufen und entdecken dass im Brunnen ein MG42 versteckt ist. Der Spieler kann es benutzen, es hat jedoch eigentlich keinen Zweck und andere Spieler können es auch nicht sehen. *In Black Ops hört man im Ladebildschirm des Einzelspielers die selbe Musik, die auch läuft, wenn man in Erlösung Unterwasser schwimmt. *Man kann eine Explosion hören, wenn man den Raum mit den Öfen auf der amerikanischen Seite betritt. *Wenn man sich neben einen der eben genannten Öfen kniet, kann man manchmal eine Frau, ein Baby oder einen Mann weinen hören. *Im Ladebildschirm von Kino der Toten sieht man ein Gemälde von Verrückt, zusammen mit Bildern von Shi No Numa, Nacht der Untoten und Der Riese. *In der Black Ops-Version von Verrückt scheint der Spieler am Beginn des Spiels ganz langsam auf den Boden zu schweben, das gilt auch für Shi No Numa. *Wenn man die erste Tür auf der amerikanischen Seite öffnet, kann man einen lauten Schrei hören. Generell gibt es auf der Map viele Hinweise darauf, dass die Insassen stark gefoltert wurden. *Das ist die erste und bisher auch einzige Map, auf der die Spieler nicht alle im selben Raum spawnen. *Das ist die erste Map, auf der man eine Wandwaffe an mehr als einem Ort kaufen kann. *Das ist die einzige Zombiekarte (abgesehen von Dead Ops Arcade), in der keine neue Wunderwaffe vorgestellt wird. *Das ist die Karte mit den wenigsten Waffen in der Kiste, man kann in World at War insgesamt bloß 14 Stück ziehen. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops